Around the Galaxy and Back
by Jedi Everdeen
Summary: Order 66 has been executed, and the only Jedi alive is the Hero With No Fear, Anakin Skywalker. He had resisited turning to the dark side, but Sidious is alive with the Empire is at full power. Padmé had not died in childbirth, and Padmé and Anakin have to separte the twins from the Empire. What will happen to them? What will happen to the galaxy?
1. New Reality

**Disclaimer; I don't own Star Wars at any of the characters, Disney does. I get no profit for writing this, but neither does Disney.**

**-Jedi Everdeen**

**•**

Padmé opened her eyes and looked up to see her husband standing over her, holding their newborn twins in his arms.

"Do you like them?" she asked him softly, a small smile creeping up on her face.

Anakin smiled back at her ten turned his attention back to the twins.

"Like them? I love them, so precious," he replied back, examining his daughter Leia's bright gray eyes.

It hurt Padmé though, to know what was going to become of their small family. They couldn't all be together forever, and all because of Palpatine.

Him and his stupid Empire that would divide the Skywalker family apart.

"This... this is the best day of my life," Anakin mused to himself, but when Padmé overheard she smiled. Anakin had been though a lot, no need to say much more. The twins had been just what he had needed, and now she was going to have to pull them all apart.

After a second of silence, Anakin place Luke into Padmé's arms and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hold him," he whispered to her.

Padmé held her little boy in her arms and rocked him in her arms, smiling at the tiny infant.

"Hi Luke," she cooed with a small smile.

The boy looked up at mother with his wide blue eyes, just like his father's. It was just like he was taking a picture of her face and never wanted the image to be erased.

"Padmé, angel... what... what are we going to do with our family? What about Sidious?" Anakin asked, and his only reply was silence.

Padmé bit her lip nervously and seemed to pull Luke closer to her, not wanting to have to drift her family apart, yet knowing it was for the absolute best.

"Ani, why don't we just be a family for now? Until they release me, we'll be a happy family. Then, when we get home we can discuss it all. Okay?"

Anakin looked from Leia in his arms, to Padmé, and back to Leia. He let his breath out, just noticing that he was holding it, and nodded.

"I'll do it for you, my love. Anything for you."

•

A week later, Anakin sat on the couch in the young Senator's apartment, waiting for her as she put the twins to sleep.

He noted that she spoke in a quiet, soothing voice, and Luke and Leia surprisingly didn't fuss when she did so.

After a few minutes as Padmé got the twins to finally rest, she came out of the tiny nursery and took a seat next to Anakin on the couch.

"I'm sorry this is happening, but you do know what will happen, right?" she asked quietly, putting her hand on top of Anakin's.

"Well, what will have to happen?" he asked.

"We can't let the Empire get ahold of Luke and Leia! We can't! We'll... Ani, I'm sorry. We will have to separate from each other."

The words hit Anakin like a ton of bricks had just fallen onto his and smashed him onto the ground.

Separate? With his angel? No!

"No," he spoke sternly, like talking to a young child, not Padmé. "I refuse. I will not leave you, it just won't be mentally possible for me to do."

Padmé turned away and looked down. She let her hair fall over her face, and let out a long, almost never ending sigh.

"Anakin, I am so so so so sorry! We just have to! Please! You said, that you would do anything for me. What about the twins? Kidnapping attempts, murder attempts... no. We can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Please no Padmé! I'll go, find Sidious and murder him! Anything to stay with you forever!"

The couple made eye contact for a second, chocolate brown orbs pressing against vibrant blue ones. Then Padmé spoke.

"I wish we could just turn around and make it alright. But we can't. Ani..."

Anakin decided not to argue with her anymore. It was no use. He wouldn't see her again anymore. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It didn't—

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud wail from down the hallways. The twins had woken up.

Padmé practically jumped up from the couch and made it quickly to the nursery, having Anakin trailing only short centimeters away.

Padmé picked up Leia and placed her in Anakin's arms, and after Leia glanced up at him and knew she was safe, her crying was near to silence.

"Anakin. Take her. You can go to the Rebel Base, the Rebellion needs you."

Anakin nodded and looked down in the tiny crib in front of him.

"What about Luke?"

"We'll go the Varykino. The lake house. I know he'll love it."

Padmé looked at her husband's slightly pained face, then stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ani, I will love you always," she whispered into his ear.

•12 years later•

"Leia, Leia we need to talk," Anakin said to his daughter, who was sitting on her bed, using her datapad.

"Aren't we already talking?" Leia asked with a smirk.

Anakin rolled his eyes and held back a smile.

"Alright smart aleck, be that way."

Leia laughed and went back to staring at her datapad, tapping the screen and smiling.

"Okay now I'm serious. Shut that off, we need to talk."

"Okay," Leia replied simply, shutting her datapad off and looking up at Anakin.

"Am I in trouble Daddy? I'm sorry, I mean, if I'm in trouble I am."

Anakin let out a long sigh and sat next to his daughter on her bed. He had to get through this.

"Leia, I know your life is very hard, with everything going on. Not having a mother is tough from the start, and with the Empire, I just can't risk it. I'm sending you to a school on Naboo. You can attend there until the school year is over."

Leia shot up off of the bed and looked at her dad, tears forming in her piercing gray eyes.

"What?! You're sending me away?! No! You can't do this!" she screamed, her facing a burning red sensation.

Anakin's heart stung and he tried to talk his daughter out of her mood.

"Baby girl, it's not li—"

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU AND I'M NOT GOING! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Leia screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Anakin sighed, but didn't want to upset his little girl anymore, so he went to exit the room.

He hoped everything would be okay... soon.

•

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Don't Leave Me

There were tears in her eyes when Leia was standing in front of the school she was supposed to be attending on Naboo.

Anakin stood at a close distance behind her, waiting for her to say something. He didn't want to have to do this, but he would do anything for her safety and protection.

After a few seconds, Leia turned around and flung her skinny arms around Anakin's waist.

"I'll miss you Daddy," she whispered into his shirt, the tears soaking all over it.

Anakin ran his hand throughout Leia's hair, holding her with his mechanical hand.

"I'll miss you too Leia," he whispered into her dark, thick curls.

Leia nodded and pulled her head away to look at her father's face.

Her dark orbs looked directly into his bright blue ones. He looked tired, dark circles beneath his eyes. Deeply on the inside, she knew he was doing this for her.

"Bye," Leia said quietly to Anakin, turning to face her new school.

Anakin kissed the top of her head and lightly pushed her towards the big brick building.

"Good luck."

Leia turned to face her dad, one last time. At least, for now.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

Anakin face was sad at the thought of his friend's passing, but cracked a smile at his daughter.

"I love you."

Leia turned to face the school, took a deep breath, and walked off towards were a group of kids were talking near the exit... without turning back.

Anakin looked to see if she would turn around again, but when she didn't, he started to get into his Jedi Interceptor.

Padmé was only leaving when she noticed a tall figure near a Jedi Interceptor.

A warm feeling sent through her body, and she looked closely at the Jedi Interceptor.

_A Jedi Interceptor, _Padmé thought wistfully, _When Ani is the only Jedi alive. _

She shook her head and looked up at the figure, only to see that it and the Jedi Interceptor was gone.

_It probably wasn't him. I was probably just seeing things. Just seeing things..._

But Padmé truly wasn't so sure. She missed her Ani more than anything and she knew she would probably never ever see him again. Like ever.

**Short chapter, I know, but... hey! At least I updated! Leave reviews please, I would really enjoy reading what you think**

**- Jedi Everdeen **


	3. What Comes Around

**There is a blizzard where I live so I'll be writing and trying to update some of my fanfics. My internet connection isn't really working so I'll try to update more. **

* * *

Leia ran, or tried to run, a comb threw her thick hair, which was now sopping wet.

Anakin had told her to at least try. Try to be a good student at the school, try to look presentable, try not to miss him... too much.

She **was** trying though. She was combing her hair! Combing her hair was one of the things Leia did not do by choice.

After a few more strands were combed out, Leia's mood swung and she threw the comb at the ground and started to cry.

She rarely cried. Only a few times had she cried.

_When she was six years old, she was running in the Rebel Base, slipped and fell, skinning her knee. It didn't look so bad, but Leia burst into tears and wouldn't stop crying until Anakin found her and brought her to there home, bandaging her knee and rocking her slowly._

_Then when she was eight years old, she finally found the confidence to ask Anakin the question she thought about so much. What happened to her mother? So Leia asked him, and Anakin sat her down and told her that her mother had died giving birth to Leia. Right after she had named her, her heart stopped beating. Leia nodded and went to her room silenty. When she got there, she cried. She cried because she thought it was her fault her mother had died._

_There was when Anakin had first said to her that he was sending her to go to Naboo for schooling. Emotions were crawling through those tears. _

_Then there was earlier that day. When Leia cried, not wanting her father to leave her alone at this school. Anakin had always been there for Leia, good times and bad. He taught her things, from his own mistakes. He loved her as well. _

Leia refused to let the tears run, so she wiped them away with the collar of her shirt. They soaked into her shirt, and while they did so, Leia picked up her bag, and dug through it until she found what she needed.

It was a holo image, of her mother as a teenager. It was when Anakin met her, and everytime Leia looked at it she would feel better. Anakin would always tell her that her mother was watching her.

Now that Leia looked very closely at the holo, she realized her father was right. They did look alike. They both shared the curly brown hair, dark and thick. And although their eyes were different colors, her mother's brown and her own gray, they had the same feeling. Soft yet fierce.

Leia wasn't crying anymore, now a small smile was on her face.

_Tomorrow's a new day, _she thought to herself.

* * *

**Luke will be in the next chapter, I assure you guys! This one is short, I know, but I'm trying to get to the action but give some details. Stay safe all of you effected by the blizzard, even though its really not TOO dangerous. Leave reviews for me to wake up to tomorrow!**

**-Jedi Everdeen**


	4. Another Girl

**Hey guys, new update! :D I'm also gonna make y'all aware of something. One of my readers, Jokehead (guest), said to me that my fanfic was kind of like Air & Angels, another fanfiction on this site. I am not the author of that fic, and I hadn't read that before, I got this fanfiction idea from a friend, so maybe she had. But I read it today. Yes, the beginning is alike, but I assure you that when the school starts, its not going to be how Air & Angels is. The rest is entirely different. Thank you Jokehead for bringing that up. Hope you enjoy the new update! **

**-Jedi Everdeen**

Luke **knew** the teachers at his school hated him. It was actually pretty obvious. And he knew why.

The school was supporting the Empire, going along with it like, _so? Whatever! _They honored the Emperor, like he was the greatest thing every placed in the galaxy.

Luke's mother, Padmé, did **not** like the Empire. She hated it, absolutely hated it.

It was probably because she was a Senator when they had the Republic. She honored her position and took it seriously. Now democracy was dead.

It was a secret, not that many knew, but Padmé was fighting against the Empire in the Rebel Alliance. When she had enrolled Luke in the school, Padmé had to lie about her ideas with the Empire.

That wasn't like her at all. She spoke for her beliefs, for democracy, for the ones she loved, and for the things she loved. Padmé wasn't one to join a bandwagon.

But the teachers and the headmaster had probably suspected Luke and Padmé's background by now.

Anytime Imperial soldiers or highly ranked Imperials came to the school, Luke would be uncomfortable as hell. He would play with his hands, tie and untie his shoes, bit his lip, and shift around.

Luke didn't fit in with the other kids at all. Every single one of them, literally everyone, had dark hair and dark eyes. Looking almost like clones. Then there was Luke. They called him blondie for Christ's sake!

So that pretty much summed up Luke's "love" for his school and school community.

* * *

He was nice. The boy. Blonde boy, blue eyes.

Leia looked up again to make eye contact with him, but he was already traveling down the halls.

She sighed. These people at this school, they... well, they were, let's say, different.

Leia had never been to school before, but she knew from holo-vids these kind of people.

The jocks, the nerds, the popular girls, the girls who laugh at anything, and the kids that get there heads pushed in the toilet in the 'fresher.

This boy, Leia couldn't tell what he was. He wasn't very tall, just like herself, and he was super skinny, just like herself.

The boy didn't look like any of the other kids. The others had dark eyes and hair, and Leia had the hair and almost the eyes, so she fit in.

The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding Leia of Anakin. He must have been nice, because when she saw him across the hallway, he smiled at her.

_What's his name? _Leia thought to herself, kicking her locker closed and twisting the lock back on.

She obviously wasn't going to be answered, so she pushed the thought away and walked down the hallway to her homeroom classroom.

As she entered, starers stared, and Leia's blushed as she took her seat.

The teacher, Ms. Hallien, raised her eyebrows at Leia, then looked at her datapad for a second.

Finally, she spoke up.

"You must be our new student. Your name is..."

"Leia... D'Angelo."

Now many might have thought, _what the heck is she saying? _But when Leia had found out that the school supported the Empire, and pretty much wanted to murder every member of the Rebellion, she wasn't taking chances. Everyone knew who Anakin Skywalker was, hating him or not.

Ms. Hallien nodded and types furiously on her datapad, probably doing a stupid background check to make sure "Leia D'Angelo" existed.

Thinking that, Leia cursed under her breath. They couldn't find out about her, and if they did... well, it would hurt them in the morning.

**I know this was short but... At least its an update! **

**-Jedi Everdeen**


	5. Quiet Violence

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy. I actually wrote 3 more chapters after this one, so I just have to type and edit them. The next update will be much quicker, I assure you guys.  
-Jedi Everdeen**  
•

"Hey," a voice spoke next to Leia, and she turned to see the blonde boy, sitting at the desk next to her own.

"Hi," she said back to him in a soft and quiet voice.

"You're Leia, right?" he asked.

Leia gave him a small smile. "Yeah. And you're..."

"Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

They were silenced for a second, and a group of kids started to stare at them, making kissy faces and whispering.

Leia groaned to herself. This... place, that Anakin had sent her to, it was worse than hell.

"Damn you dad," she muttered quietly under her breath.

Luke cracked her a smile and whispered, "So your mom didn't send you here, it was your dad?"

Leia immediately winced at the question. It was awkward, the question. Everyone at the Rebel Base just knew, Leia and Anakin. No one really questioned it. She never had a mother with her, never would.

"I... uh... my mom died," Leia blurted, her face turning a dark shade of red, and she looked down at her feet for a second.

It was hard, no one had really ever asked, and her and Anakin rarely talked about it.

Only when he would say how much Leia looked like her mother. It was rare, but when he said so, she felt something.

"Oh," Luke said quietly, feeling awkward yet familiar with the situation. People would always ask about his father, and what had happened to him.

So being the person he was, he said to Leia,

"My dad died in a battle before I was born. He never got to see me being born, or my face."

Leia's eyes widened and her mouth was agape.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I—"

"No, no! Its okay. It was just a battle, no big deal."

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a suspicious look.

"_Really_? Are you sure?"

Luke broke when she asked that question.

"Do **you** like being pitied?" he snapped, his cheeks flushing with annoyance.

"No," Leia grumbled, looking away from him, annoyed at his annoyance.

They were in silence.

Luke didn't know much about Leia, but her regretted telling her about his dead parent.

And he knew she felt the same.

•

Leia sat alone at lunch, looking down at her meal but not even thinking about biting into it.

Luke sat at a table across the room, also alone.

What about him? Something inside of her, it was just a feel. There was something about Luke.

She felt a familiar presence, like the one she felt around Anakin, around Luke.

Like he was close to her, but they didn't know it. How did she have this connection with him?

Luke looked up at Leia, across the room, and they made eye contact.

He shot her an awkward glance, and she winced.

She wasn't really good at making friend, they just... came.

Everyone at the Base was at least 18.

Then there was her, the one 12 year old.

They liked Leia, so they were probably friends.

Even though she beat them in every game of sabaac they played, and ended up winning all their credits.

Luke wasn't Leia's friend, well... probably not.

Any chances of them ever being friends were already gone. Far away, floating aimlessly.

They wouldn't ever be friends, even though they probably needed one.

•

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	6. I Can't Find The Words

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews, I very much appreciate reading them all! I'm going to clear 2 things up though, which were questions asked to me. **

**"Can't Leia recognize Padmé from the holo?" No, because the holo was from when Padmé was 14, and because Padmé is part of the Rebellion, but she isn't on the Base.**

**"Can't Padmé see Leia picking Luke up from school?" That question is kind of answered in this chapter, and that doesn't spoil it though :)**

•

Luke sat silently with his face pressed up against the window of the speeder bus, waiting anxiously to arrive back at his home on Varykino.

The chatters around the bus got louder to Luke's annoyance, and that was a small part of the reason he wished his mother was home more.

He could still remember the day he was ten years old, when his mother had talked to him.

•

_"Luke, come here," Padmé called from the living room, a bit of nervousness in her voice._

_Luke peeked his head through the doorframe and made eye contact with his mother._

_"Yeah mom?"_

_Padmé sighed, and motioned for him to come closer._

_"What's up?" he asked, keeping his cool even though he was secretly panicking on the inside._

_"Luke, you know how I have a lot of meetings and such to do with the... senate. And that I'm busy a lot."_

_Luke shrugged his shoulders, not sensing a big deal to be made out of that._

_"Yeah, whatever. And?"_

_Padmé tapped her fingers together, distractedly. _

_"Yes. So when you start coming home from school and all, I won't be able to pick you up. I am very, and I mean VERY nervous about doing this, but I will need you to take the speeder bus home from Theed to Varykino. Threepio will be here, and I promise to you, if I'm not home before 0023 hours, you can be mad at me."_

_There was silence between the mother and son for a while, Luke as well as Padmé trying to get that idea put into mind._

_Finally after a moment, Luke spoke up._

_"So you won't be home for me? You... are leaving me alone?"_

_"Oh Luke!" Padmé whispered to her son, stroking his face with her petite hand and thinking how much he reminded her of her Ani._

_"I... won't see... you?" he asked, his voice cracking of emotion, and his eyes filled with shock and hurt._

_"Sweetheart, I will see you at nighttime, and I promise you, I will try hard to be home for you as much as I can."_

_Luke's heart pounded so fast, and he turned away from Padmé, only being able to say to her, "...'kay."_

•

"Varykino!" the old speeder driver called out, jerking the speeder forward to a stop in front of a beautiful country.

Luke stood up, ignoring the glances and stood in the short line, behind only two other wanting to go to Varykino as well.

When the door closed and he had safely exited the bus, he let the warm spring breeze blow through him.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and all, but Luke somehow felt a small bit of dread as he walked down the brick path to his home.

He knew his mom wouldn't be home, maybe it would be worth asking for her when he got there.

Luke pressed his hand on the door, surprised that is easily swung open, obviously unlocked.

"Oh Master Luke! You're home!" Threepio called out, walking stiffly towards the young boy who threw his backpack on the ground and kicked off his shoes.

"Threepio, is mom home yet?" Luke asked, a twinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"Oh no, Mistress Padmé is at a meeting on Theed."

"Theed? She's on Theed?"

"Yes, I am assured of that."

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed by the protocol droid to get up the stairs.

"That's so freaking stupid, has time for a meeting here on this planet, could be on any planet. Has no time at all for her one and only son," he murmured under his breath so quietly, he could barely hear himself.

Once he had arrived up at the top of the stairs, Luke walked down the long hallway to his mother's big bedroom.

The door was open, so Padmé must've been in a rush to leave the house for the meeting.

Once he had entered the room, he jumped on to the bed and let out a sigh.

The day had seemed to go by so slowly, leaving Luke to count down the time until he could go home whenever he could see what the time was.

The new girl, Leia, had left him thinking about his father. His death.

"He loved you very much," Padmé said when she told him about the time she had announced her pregnancy to Anakin.

Luke sat up on the bed and noticed a holo sitting on the top of his mother's desk. It was right above her drawer, which she had always kept locked from him.

Even though it wasn't being a good boy, he had to see what if was of.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Luke managed to lean over, grab it and play it, becoming intoxicated by what was being played.

•

_Anakin stood leaning in the door way in the tiny nursery in Padmé's apartment on Courascant._

_In his arms was Leia, wrapped up in a blanket but wide awake. Her gray eyes shone brightly and Anakin slowly rocked her back and forth._

_"Hey so... I'm packed to go," he spoke softly to Padmé, who was picking Luke up from his bassinet. _

_She turned and walked towards him, looking up at Anakin's face._

_"You ready to go?" Padmé asked him._

_Anakin let out a sigh and slowly stroked Padmé's face before returning both hands back to Leia._

_"Padmé, I don't want to do this. I'm not ready to leave, but I have too. I will never be ready to say goodbye to you."_

_Padmé leaned down to kiss her daughter one last time on the forehead, then pulled back to look at Anakin._

_"I'll miss you too. Goodbye Leia."_

_She stood up on her toes to reach him, pulling him into a kiss. After a while Anakin pulled back and kissed Luke's cheek._

_"Bye Angel. Don't forget me."_

•

Luke stared at the holo as it went blank, his mouth agape.

What was this? The baby boy had obviously been him, and the woman Padmé.

The man though, and the baby girl.

Padmé had called the baby Leia, and Luke found himself saying, "No way!"

And that man was familiar too, and then it clicked to Luke. It was Anakin Skywalker. Rebel in the Alliance, and to him the most amazing man in the galaxy.

His mind churned and emotions spun, having Luke angry at his mother, and new feelings came for the new girl at school.

•

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!**

**-Jedi Everdeen**


	7. Where Have All The Children Gone?

**This is a time warp, 2 months after the chapter before the previous chapter. **

**The characters Katooni, Petro, Byph, Gungi, Zatt, and Ganodi were all on The Clone Wars, so I do not own them.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Star Wars. No one gives me money to write this.**

**•**

It was a nightmare, just like the ones he would have of his mother and Padmé. One of death.

They were hard to predict, if they were just haunting thoughts or actual projections of death.

The ones of Shmi had been real. When she had died in Anakin's arms.

But the ones of Padmé were just terrible images in his head, and she hadn't died. She'd just gone away... for a while.

Although, this nightmare did not show something to come of in the future, it showed something from the past. The nightmare showed something Anakin had instantly remember as something he couldn't stop.

•

_It was the Battle of Courascant, during the massacre on the Jedi Temple, during the time Order 66 had been executed. _

_In the Temple, in a small training room, four young Jedi lay on the ground lifelessly, killed by the blade of a lightsaber._

_Of the two standing, one was standing near the entrance, holding a green blade in his hands, ready to attack. His eyes were filled with horror._

_The other was a young Thothalonian girl, her blue lightsaber trembling in her hands as the Sith Lord approached her with his red saber ready to murder. _

_At the last minute, she let out a shout for the boy at the entrance as Sidious was close enough to cut her._

_"Petro!" she shrieked, and the blood red blade ripped through her skinny little body, throwing her deadly close to lifelessness on the cold, hard ground._

_"KATOONI!" Petro screamed in horror at the sight, running and crouching down to his best friend._

_He ignored Sidious, but anger bubbled up inside of him. Tears came dangerously close, and Petro knew he couldn't hold then in, so they slowly ran down his cheeks._

_"Katooni... please," he whispered, clenching her hand and looking into Katooni's almost dead blue eyes._

_"... go... now. L... lea... leave me," she whispered, her throat so dry and cracked, and her voice almost silent._

_Petro shook his head, no. He wouldn't leave her, the last one he had... left? No. She was leaving anyways. And he couldn't stop it._

_Katooni took a tiny breath and managed to say to him, "I... lo... love… y…you," before her head turned to the ground and her presence went very faint to gone. _

_That was it. She was dead. Gone._

_"You killed them!" Petro yelled angrily at Sidious, looking at his friends' dead bodies lying on the ground, their lightsabers still ignited and humming._

_Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, and Gungi._

_The Sith Lord cackled evilly and started towards Petro, his blade in his hand, glowing at a radiant angle._

_Petro's heart pounded, and he swore you could hear the thump-thump all the way in the Outer Rim._

_His saber was in his hand and he tried to seem dauntless. Everything seemed to happen then in fast forward._

_Sidious swung with accuracy at Petro, but he stopped the blow, sending it backwards to give him a second to think._

_There was no time for that. The blow cost Petro a moment of off-balance, and the Sith took the tiny opportunity, stabbing him through the gut._

_Sidious cackled again and whispered to the dead boy, "Fall child."_

_•_

"Leia nooo!" Anakin woke up moaning, his heart racing at intimidating speeds and he was sweating.

There was no reply to his moan, and it hit him like a brick, he was all alone.

Leia had actually been gone for two months, far from the Base on Theed, schooling there.

It had just came to Anakin, things he hadn't really thought much about.

He had a wife, but she had to leave. He had a son, but he had to go too. He had a daughter, but he had sent her away. Now he was absolutely alone.

The nightmare, it must've meant something. It had to do with something...

"Shit," Anakin cursed under his breath, and all the pieces in the puzzle finally being put together.

The nightmare was a threat. Something was going to happen to Leia.

His stomach was tied up in knots by then, and it became impossible not to stress out.

_If something happens to my baby, I swear..., _Anakin thought to himself, images of the girl in his mind.

But Sidious's ever-so-familiar taunting in his head saying, "I killed those younglings, what about your little brat?"

Anakin sat up and stared at the blank wall in front of him. Before he did something stupid, like cry, he said aloud to no one but himself, "I hate my life."

•

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! :)**

**-Jedi Everdeen**


	8. Run From Mother

**Sorry I haven't updated since last month, I have been kind of busy. I'll will try hard to update more frequently.**

**Thank you to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.**

Padmé lay still wide awake in her bed, only the white moon being her light as she stared up at the ceiling.

She wasn't normally afraid of much, but something worried her. Maybe it was the fact that there were footsteps in the hallway, death close to her door.

Padmé held her breath and sat up, staring at the door. The footsteps had stopped but a hand pushed the door open.

"Who's there?" Padmé asked quietly, and the door fully opened to reveal Luke standing in the door frame with something clenched in his fists.

"Mother...we need to talk," he spoke angrily, clenching his fists even tighter as he flipped the light switch on and walked towards Padmé.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she asked softly, brushing a few of her brunette curls away from her face and looking her son directly in the eye.

Luke raised an eyebrow and held up the holo, his cheeks now flushed a deep red color from his anger.

"Wrong, Mother? Did you asked what was wrong? Because I know what's wrong. What's wrong is lying to a child! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LIED TO MY WHOLE LIFE!"

Padmé looked from Luke to the holo, and back to Luke again, and her stomach was tied in knots already.

"Luke, where did you find that?" she asked him, ignoring what he had said about being lied to.

Luke paced around and held the holo loosely in his left hand.

"I found this on your desk, in plain sight! And I watched it alright! Really? Really? That man, that was Anakin Skywalker! And that girl... she goes to my school and hates my guts! Wow Mom, just wow."

Padmé sucked in her breath and knew it was too late to take back everything she had said about Luke's father. Because she had been lying to herself too.

"You're father died in war!" Luke mimicked in a girly voice. Then, changing back to his normal voice, "I can't even bear you! You... deserve to die!"

Padmé was taken aback by Luke's temper. He'd always been a rather good boy. Didn't really talk a lot. But it was what happened. Keeping things in for so long will just end up exploding.

"Luke, please! Let me explain! It—"

"I've had enough of your explaining! I'm leaving this horrible place! You can live all alone, because all you are is an evil witch! Sending everyone away! Over and over!"

Padmé got out of her bed and followed her son. His words starting to sting after every second, and she felt that they were so true. He was right.

She had sent Anakin away all those years ago. She sent Leia with him. Now she was pushing Luke away, though it was since he was letting her push him away.

"Luke don't go!" Padmé managed to call out weakly after her son had thrown the holo to the ground and ran out, slamming the door on the way.

"I'm leaving! And NEVER coming back!" Luke screamed at her from his room. There was a brief silence until the window opened, and a draft came in, sending stuff flying back.

Padmé's heart broke in two. He was really doing it. Luke was running away. And he said he wasn't coming back.

"Luke? Luke?!" she called, opening her own window and searching the yard desperately for her son. But he was no where to be seen.

"Kriff. Kriff kriff kriff!" Padmé cursed, her eyes watering a slight bit as she stripped herself from her nightgown, pulled a dark shirt on and dark pants, strapped her blaster to her side, and put on a pair of war boots that she had under her drawer.

_There is no one else to blame but me, _she thought to herself.

•

Leia awoke to a banging outside, and she whipped her head to the side to see Luke standing outside the dorm window, panting for breath.

She practically flung herself off of the bed to open the window.

"Luke?! What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" she asked in shock, her dark hair tangled in front of her face.

Luke took a deep breath and wiped sweat from his forehead. His eyes were tired and even a bit scared.

"Leia, we need to talk. Please. Let me in."

Leia wanted to be mad at him, to dislike him even, but she sensed that this was more serious.

"Climb into the window," she said softly, taking his hand and pulling him up.

After Luke had successfully gotten in, he took out a holo from his pocket. He had copied the original to his own copy, so he could take it himself.

"Leia. This might be hard to say. So I need you to watch this," he said to her while holding out the holo.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**~Jedi Everdeen**


	9. More More More

**Quicker update, but I'm leaving you guys without Leia's reaction to the holo disk in this chapter. Mainly because I can't figure out how to really write that scene. **

**If you have any ideas on how I should write it, call me, beep me... ah just kidding. PM me or leave it in the reviews, I would very much appreciate it.**

**This chapter may be a little mature, with the kiss that happens, but I'm pretty sure it's fine :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. I do own HG-012 and the man revealed in this chapter. Disney owns everything else though.**

**•**

Padmé should've known something was going to happen when she ran outside to hunt for Luke.

Though once again, she had found herself stupid and not thinking everything through.

She darted through the streets cautiously. Nothing had been happening. The streets were silenced.

Once Padmé had made it to the speeder bus station, she had a gut feeling that other than she would probably never see Luke again, the same was with her life.

A bullet sounded and Padmé took no hesitation taking out her blaster and getting ready to shoot.

"Who's there?" she asked sharply, pivoting on one foot, keeping the other straight down to the ground.

When the answer was a hiss of electricity, Padmé held the blaster farther away from her chest and asked again,

"Who is there? I suggest you surrender now."

It was all very abrupt when Padmé was kicked down in the back of the leg, and she tumbled down onto her knees.

Electricity cackled so closely to her ears she almost went deaf. It was a deadly sound, but she dared not to turn her head to see what was making the horrifying sound.

"Master told us to bring her to him, dead or alive," spoke a robotic voice behind Padmé, and the reply to that was a human cackle.

"So Senator, do you surrender your life to us so we can bring you to our Master?" the human voice asked Padmé over the cackling electricity.

"I will NOT surrender. Who are you?" she asked the two behind her.

"If you will not surrender, we shall take you now to our Master. Against your will or with it," the robotic voice said.

Padmé summoned all of her courage and turned her head around, facing the man and a droid.

The man had dark hair, trimmed and cropped at the top of his head. He was tall and muscular, and his eyes gleamed a murderous yellow color. On his face was a dark tattoo, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Padmé also noted that it had a lightsaber clipped to the side of its utility belt.

The droid stood to five feet, so Padmé was probably an inch taller than it. It held an electric taser in its robotic hands, making a cackling noise. There was a code on it, HG-012.

"So Senator, what will it be?" HG-012 asked in a stiff voice, holding up its taser threateningly.

Padmé looked at the two, then pulled the trigger on her blaster, sending a bullet at them.

It didn't hit them, but it caused a distraction, giving Padmé just enough time to stand up.

"Rebel scum!" the man yelled, and he reached out with the Force to pull her towards him.

Her heels scratched against the ground, making a dark mark where she came closer, unwillingly, to him.

"Stop it!" Padmé yelled, flailing her arms very dramatically when the man tried to touch her. "Stop it! I demand it!"

The man laughed and using his own strength, yanked her up to him.

"Such a sexy bod, why waste it on such Jedi scum?" he asked Padmé, taking his grimy hands and feeling her breasts through her shirt.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sharply, astonished at what he had just said, still while trying to pull from his reach.

The man laughed and rolled his eyes dully. His hands toyed with her breasts still, he held them up against his chest and sexually massaged them.

"Of course I know about your marriage Senator. This is why I came. This and the payment of course."

"So you're using me?"

He laughed again and pulled Padmé's body up to his, too close for her comfort, but obviously not for his.

"Won't say it like that exactly, no way. And since your lover is gone for now, I want some of this."

The man went to far after, reaching his hands down the front of her shirt and feeling her body ever so seductively.

Padmé had learned well from her parents when she was a little kid. Their lessons made things help full. If a stranger is every making you uncomfortable, scream.

She took no thought to letting out an ear piercing screech and kicking her legs in a wild frenzy.

The man only then did something Padmé permitted only Anakin to do, pressing his disgusting lips against Padmé's delicate ones.

He was enhanced in the kiss, not pulling away his lips nor letting her do anything about it. His tongue struck at hers and Padmé's eyes showed only plain horrification.

She had only kissed Anakin, and it was her own secret that when he kissed her on Lake Varykino, it was her first kiss.

Padmé wished Anakin was with her, because he would knock this guy out cold before he could every place his lips on his beloved.

She squeezed her eyes closed and though about things that could have been anything worse that what was happening, but no things came to mind.

"Mmmmmm! Mmm, mmm, mmmmmmmm..." the man moaned passionately, and Padmé was only thinking, "Death wouldn't be too bad after all."

She pulled her head away from the man, and the horrible kiss was finally broken. Without time to do anything else, Padmé kicked him in a place that he would feel the next morning. And the morning after that. And the one after that too.

"Ahh you little bitch!" he yelled, going to do something to Padmé, but she was too quick for him as he grew weak in pain.

HG-012 let him take a rest break and approached the young woman from behind, holding up the taser.

"Not today no!" Padmé taunted haughtily, kicking the droid's head. She thought she had gotten it until HG-012 threw her leg to the side and she collapsed like a rag doll, falling on her shoulder.

The pain was excruciating. Padmé heard a crack and admitted to herself that no matter what she did, it was over.

HG-012 came at her with the taser, and before she could let out a single scream, it stunned her and she fell unconscious.

The man managed to stand up and nodded his head firmly to the droid.

"Job well done. Now we take her to the Emporer, get our pay, and maybe I can lay her out again."

"Very well."

The man picked Padmé up in his strong and muscular arms, then felt her body with a smug look on his face.

"The Jedi ain't even deserve any of that."

•

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews!

-Jedi Everdeen


	10. Please

**Thanks all of you guys for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but here it is now. **

**-Jedi Everdeen**

**•**

Leia stared at the holo in shock and absolute horrification as it finished showing the horrible scene from her past. What had happened? Was that real?

"How..." she moaned, wanting to cry for the rest of her life, but no tears formed.

Luke was silent, not really sure how to react but he could obviously sense she was angry. After getting over hesitation, he reached over and squeezed her hand almost reassuringly. Maybe it was awkward doing so, but it felt so normal.

"I'm really sorry Leia. I—"

"No! No... it's just... ugh! I'm just so pissed off with them!"

Leia sighed, but decided to squeeze Luke's hand. It seemed to reassure her and calm her down, trying to rid all of the anger from inside of her.

"It's okay. I guess... we have each other. 'Cause you know. We're twins."

She looked at her brother and though, it wasn't exactly a smile, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

Thinking about how she didn't have anything close to a friendship with him earlier, but she understood him... somehow. Things were _almost _making sense.

"Yeah. Even though me and you used to... uh... "highly dislike" each other... ya' know? Really, you are an alright kind of brother."

Luke raised his eyebrows and let out a hollow laugh, probably the first time Leia had heard him laugh... ever.

"I'm alright kind of? Just alright-ish?"

"Yes, just alright. Don't you dare push it or you don't even want to know."

They both smiled at each other then, full, true, smiles. Both of them never thought they would end up ever getting along, but fate and the Force both worked in myserious ways, not to be questioned with and not to be changed.

The two of them were Skywalker children, even though Leia knew it as her life story and Luke had only discovered it that very year.

Both of them knew they could be truthful to each other, and Luke was the one to test that.

"I ran," he spoke up quietly.

Leia's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"You what?!"

"I ran away."

"But why?"

"I overreacted."

"You can tell me."

"Okay, okay. I got into a fight with Mom about... well, you know what about. I just don't know why, I mean, this is a good thing! I'm just... me."

The Skywalker girl took a deep breath and shook her head sadly.

"Do you feel something?"

The words would make most confused, but Luke understood and bit his lip nervously.

"It's Mom, I know it is! She's in danger... or something bad has happened!"

"I know."

_She is in danger, probably a near death situation, because I am stupid and an absoloute idiot! _he thought to himself.

"We have to rescue her!"

Leia snorted and made a face at her twin.

"Rescue her?"

Luke scowled and finally let go if his twin's small and delicate hand.

"Don't you dare laugh! I'm not joking."

"No, no! It's not like that!" Leia protested quickly. "It's a crazy idea, but we can work it out. I laughed 'cause It's good to know you're insane like me."

"You consider yourself insane?"

"No, but... Dad says I am."

Luke laughed but stopped short and his thoughts flew back to Padmé and her situation.

"So, how are we going to find her?"

Leia threw herself off of the bed and on to the ground, reaching for a heavy duty backpack that lay on the floor. Not being able to grab it from her position, she concentrated on using the Force to pull the bag into her hands.

"Alright. First we have to... what?"

Luke stared at her, absoloutely awestruck.

"You... you just... how did you do that?"

Leia giggled, an odd sound coming from her.

"I used the Force silly! If you ask Dad, he'll teach you. Hell, I bet you'd be a much better student than I ever was. Well, as I was saying..."

Opening the bag and taking out a blaster, Leia seemed satisfied with herself. She tossed it to her brother.

"Well, take that. You'll need something to defend youself."

Luke tossed the blaster from his left hand to his right and raised her eyebrows.

"First off, I did not see that coming. And, what about you?"

She smiled and held a hilt of a shiny object,

"I have a lightsaber."

•

It only took 0045 hours to come up with a perfect plan to find Padmé, though Luke and Leia were only children, their unnoticed flaws in the plan would obviously end up presenting themselves.

Their plan was to follow Padmé's Force signature, even though she wasn't a Jedi, they could sense their mother. Not the most creative plan, but better than the other ones that the Skywalker twins came up with.

They snuck out by window, having to be certain that nobody was watching them and seeing them sneak away.

Leia crawled through an old bush, her heart racing as Luke nodded an "all-clear". She made it to the trees and her heart almost stopped beating.

"Luke, there's a problem."

"Mom?"

"I can't sense her at all, not even a tiny bit."

Luke tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat and ignored the tears threatening to form.

"Me neither," he whispered.

•

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!**


	11. Taken

**Disclaimer- Star Wars is not mine. *mind blown***

•

The word that came from Leia's lips horrified Luke to near death, and it frightened him oh so much more when he realized that she was right. Padmé's presence was no longer felt in the Force.

He tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat, being almost impossible, and ignored the tears that burned in his eyes, threatening to slip down his cheeks.

"I can't sense her at all, not even a tiny bit," Leia had said to him, worry in her gray eyes. She didn't cry, but she did seem a bit afraid, to say the least.

"Me neither," he whispered back to her in a shaky voice.

Leia could sense her brother's fear, but tried to push her mind away from fear and help him do the same.

"She's probably not even dead, you know? Anyone can get cut off from the Force... I'm sure of it. You just have to trust me!"

No reply came from Luke, he only stared off into the distance, his blue eyes shining and wide, and his mouth so wide that a fly could go in... though he was so zoned out that he wouldn't notice even if ten went it.

She rolled her eyes and reached out her arm and shaking his shoulder, hoping to shake the senses out of her twin but only shook him enough to close his mouth.

"Luke Skywalker!" Leia whisper-shouted at Luke. "Luke! Snap out of it and listen to me! Luuuuuuuke!"

She absolutely hated being ignored, even by people she disliked or people who she wouldn't want to hear there words. Either way...

"Fine. I'll go to find Mom without you, and you can stand by this tree for all I care!"

Nothing. That kid was zoned out, he could have gotten shot and wouldn't have noticed. He could have gotten murdered slowly and painfully, nothing.

Leia turned on her heels and started off in a random direction then turned back to her twin with a faint bit of hope.

"Where do you think she is?"

Luke zoned out instantly and pointed his index finger forward, causing Leia to turn and stare at what he pointed at.

"There," he whispered.

A giant ship, an Imperial ship, right there, maybe only ten yards away from where the Skywalker twins stood. As they watched, the two noticed nothing until they saw three figures. A droid. A man. And in the mans arms, an unconscious woman.

"Mom!" Luke whisper-shouted to Leia, nudging her slightly to get her to focus on Padmé.

Leia nodded and pressed her back against a tree, turning her head slightly to stay on the look out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Come on," she whispered to him, taking quick but cautious steps towards where her mother was being taken.

He nodded and the two of them made it to a halfway point between where they had first seen the ship to the actual ship. Then a flaw they hadn't expected came upon their plan.

Stormtroopers, at least ten dozen of them, exited the ship carrying their blasters in an upright position, marching in sync.

"We're in deep poodoo now," Leia whispered to him, and Luke could only agree with her at that point.

They had no chance of getting on that ship to find Padmé with guards. Though, the stormtroopers weren't very good at shooting, they would report the twins to their Master... the Emperor.

If the Emperor found out that Luke and Leia were Anakin Skywalker's children, or even just Padmé's children, they would both suffer a punishment worse than death.

"Just keep going," Luke whispered, trying to keep up some optimism with the dilemma they faced. "If we get closer we might be able to find a way to get in and find Mom without them noticing."

They continued with slight success when their plan started to crumble down on them.

Something was on Leia's shoulder. Something unfamiliar for a moment, but when the young Skywalker turned around to swat it away, she caught her breath.

The hand of none other that Grand Moff Tarkin was placed on her shoulder, but when she turned her head only a tiny bit, she noticed his other hand was placed on Luke's shoulder.

"Well, well," he quipped, examining the both of them with piercing eyes. "What are you two, young children, doing out past average curfew, right near our ship?"

Leia wanted to turn around and punch him in the face, but Luke took a much calmer attempt than his twin sister. Though he fidgeted, he managed to speak.

"We are truly sorry sir. My sister and I were just playing a game, and we honestly didn't know how much time had past since our curfew. And as for why we were near your ship... we wanted to see what the lights were coming from."

Smooth. Tarkin had to believe him and let them both go off, or for them, go closer and try to find Padmé. Not exactly...

"Lying scum! I know who you are, Senator Amidala's son. I've been watching you since the day our scouts found out that your horrendous mother was another one of those dauntless bastards fighting in the Rebellion!"

"Don't say such things about my mother or the Rebellion!" Leia snapped angrily, being the little spitfire she was at heart.

Tarkin raised an eyebrow and smiled an evil "I know something you don't know" smile. It was a smile of a million threats, a smile of a million of murders, a smile of a million secrets.

"Really? What is that you say? You're a rebel as well, and she is your mother as well as the little brat's?"

She was silenced, wishing she had just kept quite instead of being eager to stand up for her loved ones and the ones close to her heart.

"Ah, now I see. We have always wondered of a relationship between the great Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Its a real one though, eh? Wonderful! Now Skywalker will come to, ah, rescue you and he will be forced to join my Emperor."

"He would never—"

"Silence, you brat!"

Leia shriveled down away from the Imperial and for once in her lifetime, actually felt the heart stopping fear of a person.

"The both of you are coming with me. I expect only silence, and if one of you whispers a mere word, I will have my Master personally kill the both of you. He would not hesitate to do so, I fairly warn you"

Luke glanced slightly at Leia who was shaking and wanted to try to reassure her, but realized if he did, they would both be dead.

Then Tarkin yanked both shoulders and practically dragged the two of them to the ship where they were certain the face their doom.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

•

Silence and bright lights were usually a not so good thing to wake up to, especially in Padmé's case.

Her heart was pounding wildly and her vision was slightly blurred. She wondered if those were the symptoms of a heart attack, or she was just panicking herself.

Red lights beamed brightly and silver panels shot reflections all around the small room Padmé found herself laying in.

It came to her almost instantly. She knew were she was. The one place she dreaded so much it killed her. An Imperial death room.

A detention center.

The former Senator sat up weakly and rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she was in an actual detention center and that she wasn't just having crazy hallucinations.

Yup. She was.

It hit her hard in the face when she recognized the fact that Anakin wouldn't be able to rescue her. It wasn't the Clone War, so he wasn't updated by the Republic Senate or the Jedi Order.

Both groups had simply vanished, and Anakin wouldn't be able to rescue her for his own life, though he seemed to favor her life over his own.

Padmé shook her head and shakily made it up to her feet, leaning back against a wall and letting out a sigh.

She had to find a way out of there. Some way or another she was going to get out and do something she said she wouldn't... or just couldn't.

She was going back for Anakin.

•

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! (:**


	12. Every Little Step

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars... Unfortunately :'(**

* * *

Anakin always wondered why attachments were forbidden for a Jedi, and for all he knew, none of the answers he got were good ones. He never really understood it, but that was then, when he was young and stupid.

Then again, he wasn't considered old, still rather young at the crisp age of thirty three. And there was absolutely no doubt that he was still rather stupid. Scratch that, not "rather stupid", just stupid. Though, not the point.

When he asked his Master when he was a young boy, Obi Wan had sincerely looked his brother in the eye and said, "Attachments lead you into doing stupid things."

Anakin had rolled his eyes at the answer, but thinking now, he knew it was absolutely true.

Right then he was being pulled into the Imperial super weapon, the Death Star, by a tractor beam, because he was attached. He was attached to the daughter he was having terrible visions about, being in danger with the Emperor.

There was no doubt that he was going to do what he had to. He was going to fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One and bring balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker was going to kill the Emperor.

In that moment he wished he killed him all those years ago, back on Courascant, but he couldn't change the past.

He shook his head and sighed as he landed his ship in the main hangar.

Things Anakin Skywalker couldn't do - Change the past, do something rational, let go of his attachments, and just do something right.

He was starting to sense presences so familiar, too many presences. It messed up his head, leading to confusion. Padmé's presence irked him and Anakin thought hard to think if it truly was her or he was just seriously confused.

_Stop thinking and keep your head in that game Skywalker! _he thought to himself harshly, shutting down the ship and spinning around in the pilot's chair to get out of his ship. There were Imperial ships filling the hangar, so he assumed if his got destroyed he could just steal one and easily get away.

Anakin got up and exited the ship, trying to stay on the look out for any Imperials, but his head was obviously not in the game. He jogged swiftly through the corridor, trying to follow his instincts to somewhere that could help him.

He almost worried, the silence bothered him.

"Sir, an unauthorized ship had just landed. Is it coming for the prisoners?" a Stormtrooper spoke up, near startling Anakin.

Tarkin's ugly voice gave the reply, "Oh yes, it must be Skywalker. Check the ship for anything that might bear any importance. If that Jedi Scum is in there, take him to me."

"Yes sir."

Anakin caught his breath and kept running, trying to avoid making any noise that would catch Tarkin's attention. Head towards some kind of detention center of sorts, kill the Troopers, simple process. All worry or thoughts vanished from the Jedi and he felt like he was actually leave the Death Star with success.

•

Padmé paced around in her cell in the detention center, not knowing what exactly she was waiting for, maybe a rescue, though that thought was near impossible. All she needed really was to get lucky.

Memories of some of the times Anakin had come to her aid and rescued her from the Sepratists during the Clone War filled her mind, but that was impossible. No... near impossible. That sounded more optimistic.

"Ani," she muttered under her breath. "Would it be possible for you to get here now?"

It was quite obvious that she got no reply, and still sat all alone in the cold, tiny, cell. No rescue would take place. Just exacution. It was almost about time. During the Clone War, she had avoided being exacuted many times, escaping between her own guts and being rescued.

Slooooow and painful death.

_Stop thinking like that! _she thought to herself angrily, still pacing. Bad habit.

Most suddenly, a noised sounded from the outside of her cell, the code being typed in. The code that would open the door, have her taken away, and very painfully exacuted.

_"No, I'll just kill myself now. Uh, how...? No! No! No! Spare my life please? I'm a pathetic excuse of life."_

Those were Padmé's miserable thoughts as the code was accepted after a few tries, which was odd. The door started to lift up. Her life slowly started to end, or which she thought.

When she saw what stood in front of her, she thought she was going to have a heart attack, right there on the spot.

•

Anakin had felt three presences very clearly when he had gotten down the detention center, which helped clear his very confused mind easily. He'd decided to simply open the three cells that he sensed someone in.

He'd gotten to the first cell and tried to concentrate on the Force to figure out the code. Consider it the perks of being a Jedi.

The door opened and it hit him like a brick, no, a whole wall of bricks, when he saw the prisoner.

His heart started to race, and the prisoner's eyes widened.

Neither of them said a word for an awkward moment of silence, until Anakin finally got out, "Angel?"

Padmé instantly threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, holding onto him so tightly and wanting to freeze the moment.

"Ani," she choked out, pulling her head out to look up at his face, tears in her eyes.

He looked down at her, tears in his own eyes, blurring his sight, yet not ruining the view of his beautiful angel right in front of him.

"I missed you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in a lifetime," Anakin whispered, pulling his head down and crushing his lips against his wife's.

They shared a romantic moment of just that one kiss, neither of them pulling away for a few moments.

•

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! :)**


End file.
